


Three To One -BTT Reader Insert-

by TiredAndUninspired



Series: Three To One Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredAndUninspired/pseuds/TiredAndUninspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you were kids, You, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert have been best friends 'till the end. An unstoppable group of four that could take on anything that the world threw at them...that is, until the night of the Grand Winter Festival at your local High School. That's when things started to change between you guys, and you weren't exactly a big fan of change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringing Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I decided to post some of my works from another site onto this one...and I'm just starting out here so...yeah! Enjoy, I guess?

    " **Y** ou look like a unicorn dressed in drag," Francis said, watching as Gilbert came out of the changing room in a brightly colored shirt that read " _Chick Magnet"_ and a pair of rainbow pants.  
  
    "Did a unicorn throw up on those pants?" Antonio inquired, resisting the urge to start rolling on the floor and laugh like an idiot.  
  
    Gilbert just glared at them playfully. "What do you guys know about fashion?" He then proceeded to strike a ridiculous pose.  "I'm _fabulous!"_ He then turned to face you, striking yet another pose. "Am I right, or am I right?"  
  
    "None of the above," you replied with a laugh.  
  
    Gilbert groaned. "Oh, come on!" he said. "According to Francis the Fashion Guru," he said, pointing to his blonde friend, "I need something to wear to the Winter Festival on Saturday because, apparently, T-shirts and jeans just don't make the cut."  
  
    "No, they don't!" Francis said. "Now go find something else to try on," he told his friend, gesturing for him to go hunt for more hideous clothing.  
  
    "Give him a break, man," you said, gesturing for Gilbert to stay exactly where he was. "We still have three days until the night of the festival. I'm sure we'll find something for him to wear by then."  
  
    Antonio looked at you. "What are you going to wear, (name)?" he asked you, a small smirk forming on his face.  
  
    Gilbert, who you weren't aware had left, appeared with a skimpy red dress in his hands. "This would be perfect!" he exclaimed.  
  
    "I agree," Francis said with a perverted look on his face.  
  
    You just laughed and got up, snatching the dress away from Gilbert and looking at it. "You guys are a bunch of perverts, you know that?" you said before swiftly sliding the dress on Gilbert over the clothing that he already had on, making him look a bit puffy.  
  
    Francis and Antonio burst out laughing the minute they realized what you had done.  
  
    "Well," Antonio said in between laughs, "at least you look better than before!"  
  
    "I don't care what you guys think," Gilbert said, swishing his hips from side to side. "I'm bringing sexy back!"  
  
    You laughed loudly, feeling tears forming in your eyes as you felt someone tap you on the shoulder. You turned to see the manager of the store standing behind you, a furious look on her face.  
  
    "It's either you buy something or you quit fooling around in my store and get lost," she said in a stern voice, her eyes boring into you and looking into your soul.  
  
    Francis immediately stopped laughing and walked over to the manager, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Surely there is some way that I can convince you to let us stay without buying anything," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  


*****  
  


    "Not cool, dude," Gilbert said as you all walked down the street. "Getting us kicked out like that..."  
  
    "Hey, it's not my fault the chick wouldn't accept my offer!" Francis protested.  
  
    "You basically asked her if he wanted to have sex with you," you said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
    "And now we can never go to that store ever again," Antonio said.  
  
    "Of course we can!" Francis said.  
  
    "No, we can't," you told him. "She took our pictures and posted them on the _Board of Banishment."_  
  
    "Oh, right," he said. "Sorry about that..."  
  
    You shook your head, letting it go. "Whatever," you said, "Where to next?"  
  
    Gilbert's stomach grumbled. "McDonalds!!" he shouted and he started to race down the street. You looked to Antonio and Francis, who just sighed and started to run after him. With a small smile, you did the same.

 


	2. Don't Trust Gilbert

      **G** ilbert burped as he finished the last of his grape soda and scratched his bloated stomach. You watched as he struggled to get up from his seat and ended up sitting down again, not bothering to move.  
  
    "So, what are you guys doing tomorrow at school?" Antonio asked since, unlike you, Francis and Gilbert, he was in a different homeroom.  
  
    "Finishing our decorations and preparations for the festival," you answered, playing around with the straw in your drink. "We set it up to match our theme of  _Winter Wonderland."_  
  
    "Well, my class is doing a cafe," he told you, excitement in his eyes.  
  
    "How cliche," Gilbert said. "It's just a bunch of guys in tuxedos and girls in short maid outfits..." He started to trail off as he realized what he had said. "Girls in short maid outfits," he repeated, his eyes widening in realization. "Kesesesesese~! That sounds awesome!" He turned to Antonio. "Who's idea was that? I must find them and marry them."  
  
    "It was mine," Antonio responded, scooting away from his albino friend.  
  
    "Ew," Gilbert said, frowning. "Never mind."  
  
    You got up out of the chair and stretched. "It's getting late!" you announced, looking out the clear glass windows of the store.  
  
    "Thank you for pointing that out," Antonio said, getting up as well. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."  
  
    "Why in such a rush, Toni?" you inquired.  
  
    "My girlfriend's coming over tonight," he said confidently.  
  
    "For the last time," Gilbert said. "You can't be in a relationship with your right hand-"  
  
    "I meant Laura!" Antonio protested.   
  
    "Ohonhonhonhonhon~" Francis laughed, his natural perverted look appearing on his face. "Going to have some sexy time with the new Belgian exchange student, I see."  
  
    You hit him on the back of his head. "Why the hell do you think that everything is about sex?"   
      
     Antonio looked at you three, getting a bit irritated. "Can you guys just leave me alone?" he said before storming out of the fast food restaurant by himself.  
  
    "What's his problem?" Francis asked.  
  
    You shrugged. "He's always been kind of sensitive and defensive about that kind of stuff."  
  
    Gilbert just waved his hand in dismissal. "No, he's just a big baby. He'll be fine by tomorrow," he said as he got up and checked his watch with a frown. "I need to get home or I'm gonna die."  
  
    "But it's only, like, fifteen minutes to six or something!" Francis said, combing through his hair with his hands.  
  
    "Yeah but Ludwig issued some kind of curfew for me that states that I can't be out of the house past the hour of six..." Gilbert said with a loud sigh.  
  
    "Lame!" you shouted, disappointed.  
  
    Francis shrugged. "Well, after what happened at the park last week Wednesday, I'm not surprised." you nodded your head in agreement.  
  
    "That duck probably didn't even need it's leg!" Gilbert protested.  
  
    "Oh, yeah," you said. "It looked perfectly fine when it was swimming away making noises that sounded like a pregnant woman giving birth."  
  
    "And let's not forget the trail of blood it left behind," Francis added.  
  
    "And the security guard we had to run from," you said. "We ended up having to sleep in a tree that night, Gil. A fucking _tree_."  
  
    "You're just a bunch of sissies," he said, sticking his tongue out at both of you before he left, leaving you alone with Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the clueless, Laura is Belgium's name. Thanks for reading!


End file.
